Morte aos Teletubbies!
by FireKai
Summary: Os Teletubbies encontram uma caixa misteriosa, que os vai levar às suas mortes. Oneshot.


**Título: **Morte aos Teletubbies!

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Horror

**Aviso: **As personagens de Teletubbies não me pertencem, felizmente

**Aviso 2:** Esta fic contém várias mortes e sangue. Deve ser lida com um espírito de aberto e algum sentido de humor se, como eu, não gostam dos Teletubbies

**Sumário: **Num dia que poderia ser como tantos outros, os Teletubbies encontram uma caixa misteriosa. Ao abri-la, selam o seu destino, a morte. Oneshot.

**Morte aos Teletubbies!**

Estava um belo dia na terra dos Teletubbies. As criaturas irritantes andavam a saltar e a correr por todo o lado, como era costume. O sol com cara de bebé ria-se, assustando a maioria dos coelhos, que voltavam a entrar rapidamente nas suas tocas. Quando a Teletubby vermelha e irritante, de nome Po, rolou pela colina abaixo, quase colidiu com uma grande caixa de metal. Teria sido interessante vê-la embater na caixa e gemer de dor, mas tal não aconteceu. Em vez disso, ao ver a caixa, Po chamou rapidamente os seus três amigos, que se aproximaram rapidamente.

"O que é isto?" perguntou Dipsy, o Teletubby verde, que tinha um chapéu bastante estranho e completamente parvo e fora de moda.

"Isto é uma caixa." constatou Laa-Laa, a Teletubby amarela, que pensava ser mais esperta que os outros e gostava de mostrar a lógica das coisas, mesmo que por vezes nem ela própria percebesse essa lógica.

"Vamos abri-la!" gritou Tinky Winky, o Teletubby roxo, que andava sempre com uma mala vermelha, a que chamava mala mágica, mas que parecia mais uma mala de senhora do que uma mala mágica.

Os quatro Teleburros tentaram abrir a caixa, mas não conseguiram, pois na sua burrice não perceberam que a caixa tinha um botão para se abrir. Os quatro ficaram a olhar para a caixa durante alguns segundos, pensando sabe-se lá o quê ou provavelmente não pensando nada, devido ao cérebro minúsculo de cada um deles.

"A caixa não se abre." disse Laa-Laa.

"Já sei o que podemos fazer. Podemos usar a cabeça do Dipsy para abrir a caixa. Batemos com a cabeça na caixa até ela abrir." sugeriu Tinky Winky.

Todos concordaram com aquela ideia, até mesmo Dipsy, que na sua enorme burrice não percebeu que se iria magoar com aquela situação. Dipsy ajoelhou-se ao pé da caixa e de seguida os outros três teleburros agarram-lhe na cabeça e começaram a bater com ela na caixa. Bateram uma e outra vez. A dada altura, Dipsy começou a gritar de dor, mas os teleburros só pararam quando acidentalmente a cabeça de Dipsy bateu no botão e a caixa se abriu. Os outros teleburros largaram Dipsy, que agora tinha a cabeça a sangrar.

"O que é aquilo vermelho na cabeça do Dipsy?" perguntou Po, que era tão burra que nem sabia o que era sangue.

"Não sei, mas é da tua cor, Po." disse Laa-Laa.

"Dói-me a cabeça." queixou-se Dipsy.

"Não te queixes mais." pediu Tinky Winky. "Um abraço de grupo vai ajudar a passar as dores. Abraço de grupo!"

Tinky Winky, Po e Laa-Laa abraçaram-se a Dipsy e depois começaram a dançar de maneira parva. Acabaram por cair todos no chão e Dipsy bateu com a cabeça numa pedra, ficando ainda mais ferido e fazendo o sangue escorrer mais abundantemente da ferida. Os outros teleburros não se importaram muito com ele, levantaram-se e aproximaram-se da caixa. Olharam lá para dentro, vendo alguns objectos que desconheciam.

"O que são estas coisas?" perguntou Tinky Winky.

"Não sei o que são." disse Po, confusa.

Entretanto, Dipsy tinha conseguido levantar-se e caminhara até perto da caixa. Se fosse mais esperto, iria lembrar-se que teria de tratar da ferida na cabeça, mas não sendo muito esperto, apesar de ser mais curioso que os outros, acabou apenas por ficar a olhar para o conteúdo da caixa e depois pôr lá a mão, tirando de lá uma metralhadora.

"É bonita." disse Po, sorrindo.

"Olhem, tem uma espécie de mira." disse Dipsy, sorrindo. "Hum, para que servirá?"

"Prime o gatilho, Dipsy!" exclamou Laa-Laa.

Dipsy apontou a metralhadora a um dos muitos coelhos que se passeavam por ali, premiu o gatilho e no momento seguinte a metralhadora começou a disparar freneticamente. Várias balas acertaram no coelho, que guinchou, enquanto sangue saltava das suas feridas. Depois, ficou imóvel, enquanto os teleburros ficavam a olhar para o coelho.

"O coelho está a ficar vermelho." disse Po.

"Eu gosto de vermelho. É a cor da minha mala mágica." disse Tinky Winky.

"Porque é que andas sempre com essa mala? O que é que ela tem lá dentro?" perguntou Laa-Laa, curiosa.

Tinky Winky ficou a olhar para Laa-Laa, sem perceber.

"A minha mala pode ter alguma coisa lá dentro?" perguntou ele, confuso.

"És mesmo burro. Claro que pode." respondeu Laa-Laa, aproximando-se de Tinky Winky e tirando-lhe a mala das mãos. Abriu-a de seguida e tirou de lá umas algemas, uma venda e um chicote. "Pronto, tinha estas coisas lá dentro."

"O que é isso?" perguntou Po.

"Não sei, mas parece interessante." disse Tinky Winky.

Aborrecido com a situação do conteúdo da mala, que Dipsy não achava interessante, o teleburro decidiu brincar mais um pouco com a metralhadora. Apontou-a a Tinky Winky e premiu o gatilho. Logo de seguida, várias balas saíram da metralhadora e acertaram em Tinky Winky, que gritou, enquanto o seu sangue voava para todos os lados, acertando em Laa-Laa e Po. De seguida, Tinky Winky caiu no chão, morto.

"Mais coisa vermelha." disse Po, passando o dedo pelo sangue e lambendo-o. "É bom."

"Que chatice, agora o Tinky Winky adormeceu." disse Dipsy, pensando que o teleburro roxo estava a dormir. "Mas pronto, gostei da coisa vermelha a saltar para todos os lados."

"Vamos ver a cena outra vez. Outra vez! Outra vez!" exclamou Laa-Laa.

Na sua barriga, o pequeno ecrã iluminou-se, mostrando Tinky Winky a ser baleado outra vez, com o sangue a voar e depois Tinky Winky a cair no chão, morto. Dipsy acabou por largar a metralhadora no chão e Po aplaudiu a morte de Tinky Winky, entusiasmada.

"Vamos ver o que há mais na caixa." disse Laa-Laa, depois do ecrã na sua barriga se ter apagado.

Laa-Laa aproximou-se da caixa e colocou lá a mão. Tirou de lá uma faca enorme.

"Para que é que isso serve?" perguntou Dipsy.

"Sei lá, estúpido. Olha, vou experimentar isto nos coelhos." disse Laa-Laa.

Laa-Laa caminhou até um coelho que estava ali perto e, erguendo a faca, cortou-o ao meio.

"Que giro! Parece um daqueles truques de magia onde as pessoas ficam divididas ao meio." disse Laa-Laa, contente. "Agora vou experimentar em ti, Po."

Laa-Laa aproximou-se de Po e com um gesto rápido fez um corte na barriga de Po, destruindo o pequeno ecrã e abrindo uma ferida, de onde brotou sangue. Po soltou um grito.

"Ai! Ai!" gritou Po.

"Cala-te, estúpida!" exclamou Dipsy, arremessando-lhe a bola laranja de Laa-Laa.

Po levou com a bola e caiu ao chão, começando a chorar. Laa-Laa aproximou-se novamente de Po e espetou-lhe a faca na barriga. Po soltou um último grito e morreu de seguida.

"Que merda! A Po não sabe brincar a nada. Nem sequer se dividiu ao meio." disse Laa-Laa, aborrecida.

"Pois é. Ficou só para ali a dormir." disse Dipsy.

"Ainda por cima, a relva está a ficar toda vermelha. Se calhar está a cair a pele à Po…"

"Hum…"

Os dois teleburros ficaram a olhar para Po, morta e depois viraram costas e aproximaram-se novamente da misteriosa caixa com objectos curiosos.

"Vamos ver o que há mais na caixa." disse Dipsy, pondo lá a mão.

Dipsy tirou da caixa um berbequim, mas como ele só funcionava com electricidade, não a estava a funcionar naquele momento.

"Para que é que isto serve?" perguntou Dipsy.

"Acho que serve… para qualquer coisa… hum… acho que para isso funcionar, temos de ir até à nossa casa." disse a teleburra amarela.

Laa-Laa e Dipsy caminharam até à sua casa. Quando lá chegaram, viram que o seu aspirador, Noo-noo, estava a aspirar a casa. Os dois teleburros acabaram por ligar o berbequim à electricidade.

"Ah, já funciona." disse Dipsy.

"Que engraçado. Faz um barulho estranho. Experimenta a usá-lo no Noo-noo."

Dipsy chamou o aspirador, que se aproximou. De seguida, usou o berbequim, que perfurou o aspirador. Noo-noo começou a fazer um barulho estranho e de seguida foi contra Dipsy, que caiu no chão, fazendo o berbequim cair também. Noo-noo deixou de funcionar e Dipsy bateu com a cabeça na parede, salpicando sangue, que lhe continuava a escorrer da cabeça, de ferimentos anteriores. Laa-Laa pegou no berbequim e sorriu angelicamente.

"Agora vou usá-lo em ti, Dipsy!" exclamou Laa-Laa, entusiasmada.

Laa-Laa encostou o berbequim à cabeça de Dipsy e a broca começou a perfurar o crânio do teleburro verde e o seu minúsculo cérebro. O sangue de Dipsy salpicou as paredes e Laa-Laa também. Por fim, Dipsy deixou de se mexer, morrendo.

"Ei, Dipsy, acorda." disse Laa-Laa, tentando acordá-lo. "Oh, pronto, vou fazer outra coisa qualquer."

Com os seus amigos supostamente a dormir, a burra da Teletubby amarela saiu da casa e caminhou até à caixa. Pelo caminho, ainda deu um pontapé a um coelho, fazendo-o voar pelo ar e cair em cima do corpo de Tinky Winky. Ao chegar à caixa, Laa-Laa pôs lá a mão e tirou de lá uma granada.

"Que coisa será esta?" perguntou ela, mas como é óbvio, ninguém lhe podia responder, porque estavam todos mortos e os coelhos não falavam, pois caso contrário já se teriam queixado da estupidez dos Teletubbies.

Laa-Laa tirou a anilha da granada e de seguida mandou a granada contra a casa. A granada embateu na casa e de seguida a casa explodiu em mil pedacinhos. Alguns pedaços da casa foram cair bem longe, outros caíram na relva, incendiando-a e alguns acertaram em coelhos, matando-os de imediato ou pegando-lhes fogo e fazendo-os chiar, enquanto eles corriam com o pêlo do corpo em chamas.

"Que giro!" exclamou a teleburra amarela, dando pulos de alegria, não percebendo o que tinha feito.

Mais uma vez, Laa-Laa colocou a mão na caixa. Tirou de lá um míssil telecomandado. Sem se saber exactamente como, Laa-Laa conseguiu pôr o míssil a funcionar e lançou-o contra o sol com cara de bebé, que soltou uma última gargalhada, antes de explodir.

"Sim! Que bonito!" exclamou Laa-Laa, sorrindo.

Com a explosão do sol, libertaram-se várias rajadas de fogo, que caíram sobre a terra dos Teletubbies. Laa-Laa foi queimada viva. Gritou e começou a correr, até parar, já morta e carbonizada. O fogo espalhou-se por todo o lado, fazendo desaparecer todos os vestígios dos Teletubbies.

Anos mais tarde, aquele lugar foi usado como depósito de lixo e as pessoas acharam que o depósito era bem mais útil e agradável do que os Teletubbies. E todos viveram felizes para sempre, sem os Teletubbies, é claro.

**Fim!**


End file.
